Vilão
by Arien-SagittariusGoldenArrow
Summary: E se.. Durante o confinamento de Arya em Gil'ead, Durza -idiota apaixonado- cantasse a ela uma canção de amor? Bem, vilões também sentem. Songfic. Musica de Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. Villain - Yami Marik. Aviso: Há referências explicitas à Pokémon


Vilão

São os vilões capazes de amar também? Bem, não podemos saber ao certo, mas vamos fingir que o nosso favorito Espectro malvado (pleonasmo?) Se apaixonou por nossa princesa elfa azarada favorita. Como é que Durza irá se declarar? YGOTAS nos deu a resposta! Vilão por (LittleKuriboh) Yami Marik (Melvin). Acontece durante a prisão de Arya em Gil'ead, e ela, obviamente, nos diria que foi o pior tortura de todos. E eu concordo.

Observação: Não possuo nada. Yu-Gi-Oh! Pertence a Kazuki Takahashi, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series foram feitos por LittleKuriboh; O Ciclo da Herança pertence a Christopher Paolini; O Ciclo da Herança é publicado pela Rocco no Brasil e pela Random House... In America. Ah, eu precisava escrever isso! Eu amo YGOTAS !; Pokémon (infelizmente [ou não] também não pertence a mim) e seus jogos pertencem a ... Bem, os jogos de Pokémon pertencem somente a Nintendo, certo?; E, finalmente, "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU ..." e "Trollface" pertencem a ... TODOS! Ou devo dizer que pertencem à 4chan? Estou tão confusa...

Enfim... Divirtam-se! (Demorou um tempo para postar uma nova história porque eu não vou postar nada que eu não puder traduzir pro inglês... E eu sou estupidamente preguiçosa. É, vocês já entenderam.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Desta vez, a elfa não teria sequer uma sombra de chance. Hoje à noite ele iria dizer a ela. Durza passou um mês aprendendo a tocar violão e matou oito de seus professores de violão só para este momento especial!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Arya, como ele mandou, foi amarrada firmemente em uma cadeira. Havia outra cadeira na frente dela, para ele se sentar e cantar uma canção de amor para ela... Ela iria adorar! Ela ficaria tão feliz que iria contar-lhe tudo! (E ele não era um bobo apaixonado!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

- Hoje, eu não vou torturá-la. - Era quase noite, de qualquer maneira. - Hoje, vou cantar para você, meu amor!

- Não! - Ela gritou. - É muito melhor ser torturada que ouvi-lo cantar!

-Você não tem como saber disso! Você nunca me ouviu cantando! Além disso, será uma canção de amor!

- É muito pior do que eu pensava! Tenha piedade! Me mate de uma vez! Corte os meus ouvidos! O que eu fiz para merecer isto?

- Você está exagerando, não é assim tão ruim! Os soldados disseram que eu sou um grande cantor! E, respondendo à sua pergunta, você roubou o *precioso*! - Voz do *Sméagol* - Quer dizer, o ovo de dragão!

- Eu não roubei. Eu só carreguei, e então o transportei para um local seguro. Você tem três chances de adivinhar pra onde o mandei, se você não acertar certo, então eu não vou ouvir a canção.

- Os Varden?

- Não.

- Sua casa?

- Não.

- Os anões?

- Não. Eu não vou ouvir a canção.

- Sim, você vai. Você está amarrada e você vai ouvir a minha canção de amor! - Ele gritou. Durza respirou fundo e disse em um tom mais baixo. - A canção que escrevi especialmente para você.

- _Agora_ é ainda pior do que eu pensava! Tenho até medo de perguntar, mas ... Que diabos vem agora? Me mate de uma vez e ponha fim no meu sofrimento!

- Tarde demais, você irá ouvir e vai adorar!

Você imploraria, se eu pedisse para você implorar?  
>Você fugiria do meu poder impressionante?<br>Você choraria se eu quebrasse a sua rótula?  
>Posso devorar sua alma esta noite?<p>

(Arya usa LIBERTAR. Falhou! Ela usa GRITO DE AJUDA. Não é muito eficaz.)

Você tremeria se eu cortasse o seu rosto?  
>Você gritaria, se eu te borrifasse com mace(não consegui traduzir)?<br>Agora você morreria por aquele que você odeia?  
>É uma pergunta retórica. Agora morra.<p>

("Sim! Me mate! Me mate!")

Eu posso ser seu vilão, baby  
>Vou acentuar a sua dor<br>Eu vou torturá-la para sempre  
>Vou tirar o seu fôlego<p>

(Arya usa CHUTAR O VIOLÃO DE DURZA. Ele evitou! Não é muito eficiente.)

Você juraria que não vou conseguir?  
>Você lutaria, você salvaria o dia?<br>Estou louco?  
>Eu já cruzei a linha?<br>Bem, isso é uma boa pergunta, deixe-me perguntar a seus amigos, AH ESPERE EU OS MATEI!

(Arya usa PRAGUEJAR. Isso agrada Durza. É absolutamente ineficiente!)

Eu posso ser seu vilão, baby  
>Vou acentuar a sua dor<br>Eu vou torturá-la para sempre  
>Vou tirar o seu fôlego<p>

(Arya usa GRITAR. Durza está paralisado! É super-eficaz!)  
>(Durza usa CURA DE PARALISIA. Durza já não está paralisado. Ele usa CANTAR. Arya grita horrorizada. Durza está satisfeito. É super-eficaz!)<p>

Oooh  
>Eu só quero controlar o seu cérebro<br>Eu só quero invadir sua mente  
>Oh yeah<p>

(Arya usa CHUTAR AS PERNAS DE DURZA. O atingiu! É super-eficaz!)  
>(Durza usa CARA ASSUSTADORA. Arya está paralisada! É super-eficaz!)<p>

Estou louco?  
>Eu já cruzei a linha?<br>Você já não me perguntou isso?  
>Seus amigos ainda estão mortos, a propósito.<p>

(Arya: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU ... - Durza: trollface)

Eu posso ser seu vilão, baby  
>Vou acentuar a sua dor (Isso é correto!)<br>Eu vou torturá-la para sempre  
>Vou tirar o seu fôlego<p>

(Arya usa LIBERTAR. Falhou!)

Eu posso ser seu vilão  
>E eu vou acentuar a sua dor<br>E eu vou te torturar para sempre  
>Vou tirar o fôlego<p>

(Arya tentar esquecer RESPIRAR. Falhou! Ela usa o TELEPORTE ao invés disso. Falhou!)

Vou tirar o seu fôlego  
>Eu posso ser seu inimigo<p>

(Arya desmaiou. Durza recebe 1024 pontos de EXP. Você ganhou nove coroas).

(Durza se sente irritado. Arya odiou a sua música. Ele gasta o dinheiro em hidromel. Enquanto isso [milhares de quilômetros de distância], a Enfermeira Joy cuida dos ferimentos de Arya).

Villain video - .com/watch?v=hF8-FF_V8wQ


End file.
